


001.

by narukuwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukuwrites/pseuds/narukuwrites
Summary: Connor wants to do something special for Markus and struggles to deal with deviancy and wants to right the wrongs he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants to do something special for Markus and struggles to deal with deviancy and wants to right the wrongs he did.

Connor didn’t understand why the blue-haired Traci and her partner were grinning at him in a way which made him feel a little uneasy. Since becoming a deviant, dealing with the emotions he had found upon becoming one had at times is a challenge to him and at times threatened to overwhelm him. There had been quite a times where Hank had found him in a panicked state in various situations and places, the Lieutenants house for example and most recently at a crime scene. However, it was something he was slowly adjusting to but did feel at times a pang of envy and how others, he deviants he had failed to capture as well as their people who were free had seemingly taken to it almost immediately. Perhaps he had been programmed wrongly? Was that something only his model suffered from? Did older models and ones from different lines have something in their processors than he didn’t? No those thoughts weren’t productive and he took a moment to calm his stress levels and focused his attention back to the reason why he was here.

Since the success of Jericho’s peaceful demonstration something which he had belatedly contributed to as a way to make amends for him being the reason Jericho has been destroyed, a quiet peace had been attained and that was the first step a direction that would have them on equal footing as the humans. The public support for their cause from all corners of the globe was something that had bolstered and given them an opportunity, it strengthened their cause and he was infinitely grateful that Markus had chosen a peaceful route. In the long history of the humans existing war only begets war, violence begets violence. His partnership with Markus was something that the other had insisted upon and Connor couldn’t find it within himself to refuse after he had been responsible for the losses that Markus and Jericho had suffered. He would make it up to Markus and that was what he had done.

He couldn’t understand how the survivors of the attack must have felt and or in fact trauma and stress they had gone through - but he wanted to at least try as best he could and so he helped as much and wherever he could. He of course also still worked with Hank and the DPD, working on cases and making sure the gruff, older human took care of himself. In some ways, he felt like he was a caretaker also and he found that thought pleasant. He had also managed to find a semblance of peace with Gavin although the human but there were still the odd occasions they had their differences - that was something Hank had told him most likely never change. "You can’t change someone who’s already an asshole kid.” those were Hank’s exact words and he found himself agreeing with his work partner.

Naturally of course during all of this the other three key members of Jericho, were still a little cautious around him but they had been civil and friendly to some degree. Markus, of course, had helped makes it less awkward for all of them, he was like the soothing balm that seemed to bring a calmness to their group. Connor hoped that in time they would warm up to him a little more, they, after all, were important friends and confidants to Markus. But he couldn’t hold it against them for being that way. Not so long ago he had been an enemy, one of the ones hunting his own kind down. Over time maybe perhaps that reputation “ the deviant hunter” would slowly fade into the past and be forgotten. Out of Markus’ group though it was the aforementioned that he worked and feel the most comfortable around.

Connor had come to the conclusion, at some point he couldn’t remember when that he liked Markus’ eyes, there was a spark of something he couldn’t quite place, and the beautiful heterochromia of his eyes only served to make the other more attractive and no doubt there were others that felt the same. He had noticed on a few occasions that Simon tended to stare at Markus for a longer period then was absolutely necessary at that thought the thrumming of his processor sped up and he had to take a steadying breath or so to regulate it to a more normal level. There would be moments where their eyes would meet and for some reason, those eyes would turn predatory and dark. Especially so on when he had ended up having to analyze and test certain things and fluids with his tongue.

Markus also held himself in a confident manner and the seemingly infinite patience and understanding he seemed to have so much of along with the ability to inspire hope and a great many things in their people. They saw him as their leader and savior the one who had set them free. Thinking back to the incident at Stratford Tower when he had scanned Markus’ android face that was playing on the screen at that time. Markus’ speech was inspiring and that voice of his had been so genuine and forthright. The speech had distracted him somewhat but he still scanned and processed the information he needed. At the time he didn’t know why he had chosen to withhold the information about Carl and Elijah but he just had - even though he wasn’t aware of it deviancy had already slowly made its way into his system.

However what had taken place in the past was something that couldn’t be changed and so there was no point in dwelling on it. He had come to the conclusion that this Carl whom the RK200 prototype model had been gifted to have shaped and helped Markus become what he was today. There were so many aspects to Markus that were strikingly human, had it not of being for the white of their android bodies beneath the synthetic skin that melted away when he touched another of their kind you would be hard pressed to tell the difference. And it had been a quiet evening after a particularly trying and tiring day for the both of them that Markus had opened up a little bit more about Carl and that their relationship was not one of a caretaker and a patient. But one of a father and son. He had been sat down charging and Markus had been painting and that lovely voice of the deviant leader had filtered through into his audio processors.

“Carl was someone who saw me as something more than just a nurse to look after him. He nurtured and taught me so many things, I wouldn’t be where or who I was today had it not of been for him. Even as his health degraded he still held such grace and kindness..” Markus paused those heterochromatic eyes wet with tears that were threatening to spill and on instinct he reached out to the other through their mental connection. 

“Come here please, want to hold you close to me..” he told the other and Markus immediately put his brush down, those hands and dexterous fingers marked with paint and let Connor wrap those arms around his waist before squeezing him reassuringly and he nodded gently pressing a kiss to just below Markus’ thirium heart through the thin shirt that Markus wore whilst he painted and waiting for him to continue. “I learned so much from him caring for Carl, he was like a father to me. And I miss him so much..” 

Not much more had been said that evening. Connor had just quietly held Markus’ and gently hummed a lullaby, something he had heard from somewhere but he couldn’t remember where until both of them had fallen into a state of rest. He later learned that Carl had passed away peacefully and that Markus had been there by the man’s side. And hearing that made him think of how he would feel if something were to happen to Hank. Before all of this, he had only been focused on dealing with the deviants at Amanda’s and Cyberlife’s behest. 

Self-preservation had not been an immediate concern and he did not dwell too much on his mortality or indeed that of a human. Because if something were to happen, he would be replaced with a new unit, some of his prior memories forgotten but nevertheless still capable enough to ensure each task and mission objective was a success. After hearing Markus’ confession of sorts Connor had spent a lot more time focusing on making sure that Hank was taking care of himself and made sure to visit him at home when he was able to outside of their work hours and in the time he could spare in-between his work with helping Markus and Jericho. Hank had been rather vocal in his protests but had eventually decided that he would persist regardless and so let Connor do what he wanted, so long as he didn’t bother him too much unnecessarily.

“You did good kid, you even made a good burger. But I don’t want you to make this a habit. I am not so old that I need to be looked after you are my partner, not my caretaker.” Hank had said to him one evening after he had made Hank a cheeseburger. Because he would not allow the one human he saw as a friend, even with his sometimes harsh exterior and fiery temper.

“Of course not Lieutenant but I am going to keep doing this for you. It has become a routine that I find enjoyable. You are the only human I feel a connection to. Which is strange because usually an android - ” he never got to finish though because Sumo had nudged at him seeking his attention and he knelt down to pat the affectionate and hefty St.Bernard.

“Don’t over think it too much son. I’m not that hard to get rid of, but make sure to focus spending time on yourself also..” was all Hank had said before nodding and going back down to finish his burger leaving him to processing the fact Hank had called him son. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes to a realization of how he feels about Markus, moves in with him and finds the strength to confide in him.

Connor slowly came to realize that his feelings for Markus were not that of a friend. Perhaps it had been inevitable Connor had after all been spending a lot of time with Markus in both his work and downtime. And so when Markus had asked him to move in with during a visit he was making to Markus to update him on the status of the new arrivals and how they had settled into Detroit. He had immediately agreed because at the time it had made perfect sense especially when Markus had explained to him why. 

“It’s a lovely house but a bit too large for just me and I feel that it would a great chance for us to spend time together in a more quiet atmosphere away from curious eyes. It’s in a quiet neighborhood. It has a lovely garden and the studio… I would just really like to have the company for more than just a few occasions we get to..”

It had taken a moment for Connor to process everything the revolutionist had said and it made perfect sense. He had noticed everyone had seemingly paid them both a lot of attention when they were together it would seem Markus had noticed it too. 

“I would like that yes. I am currently without a residence at the moment so I accept. Spending time with you is something I like and want to do more of as well..” he had said to Markus in that lovely raspy tone of his.

Currently he was staying in a small room that Cyberlife had provided for him and it had everything necessary that he needed and with that he tilted his head a little and watched as Markus closed the distance between them the space between becoming less and less and the pull he felt as Markus’ lips pressed against his causing him at that moment to let his eyes fall closed as he let himself experience the sensation. It seemed like an eternity when Markus had pulled away smiling in a manner that only served to make him aesthetically more appealing. 

“I’m sorry I got a little carried away..” 

Markus had said to him licking his lips and letting his gaze linger on Connor’s before carefully reaching for Connor’s wrist, brushing the fabric of his RK800 suit away and passing on the location of Markus’ residence. The feeling he got from Markus whenever they touched was something he found rather pleasant and was something he wanted to feel more of.

“It is fine, I liked it a lot. Your touch is something I enjoy, your apology is not necessary but I acknowledge it nevertheless. I do not have much to bring with me but I will see you this evening..”Markus had smiled at that and pulled him into a warm, strong embrace that he returned but in a slightly more subdued fashion as the other carried on.

“That’s nice to hear Connor thank you. And yeah I’ll be seeing you later then. Don’t worry about your belongings there is plenty of space for them..” It was only when he was in the lift going down to Reception that he completely forgot about what he was supposed to update Markus on. But since he was seeing him later he would be able to then. A few days later when Hank and he were driving back to Hank’s having finished their shift Hank had suddenly made a teasing remark about Markus and him which had taken Connor by surprise as it was unexpected.

“You sure Markus and you aren’t married couple considering you spend so much time together?” It had taken him a moment to process it all, his led glowing yellow as he did so before he finally replied and decided that he inform him of his current change of address.

“As yet have the rights in place for androids to marry but I am confident it is Markus will address that in the near future. I have also moved in with him but I do not see how -” Connor broke off mid-sentence as the gruff, grizzled old man made a rather sharp stop at some traffic lights.

“Fuck kid I was kidding. So moved in eh? You kept that rather quiet. Embarrassed this old man would make a scene?” Hank continued as he took a left turn onto the street where his house was. Connor shook his head at that. 

“No, but I did not see it as something of great importance. It is not something that would affect our working partnership but I am sorry I did not tell you sooner Lieutenant.” he did feel a little guilty about not having told Hank sooner but it wasn’t something he had seen as an important detail.

Its fine son, but I want to meet him at some point. Make sure he’s taking of you is all.." Again the Lieutenant had referred to him as a family member and was being a little protective of him. Something in one of his processes felt warm at that thought and so he had nodded in reply and acknowledged what he had just been told. He would try making Pizza tonight, there was a ninety percent chance it would be successful. He had a myriad of information available to him he had found out about once he had embraced his deviancy fully.

On the occasions that he and Markus touched be it unclothed or clothed he had felt so much warmth and affection filter through their connection, no it was more akin to a bond, an intimate and private one. But it hadn’t overwhelmed or panicked him like he had expected it to like a lot of things did, that he wasn’t used to feeling. It felt like a gentle wave of reassurance and so much unwavering desire and want washing over him and it made his processes and actions still for a moment, and a quiet peace fell over him. He had reached out as well and it felt thrilling, he felt alive and for the first time whole. The sharing of their memories and feelings, their wants, and desires which caused Markus to press himself closer, that handsome face buried his head into his neck the coarse stubble of his facial hair over synthetic skin and murmuring quietly into his skin, in a husky tone.

"You are beautifully expressive Connor even if you do not realize it. You set my world alight and are something I cannot seem to take my mind off. You are mine and I am yours…”

And hearing those words it made Connor wonder, what he could have done to warrant such praise and warmth and he had perhaps a little too eagerly leaned into that kiss, that deepened into a more soulful one as they both fell onto the sheets. The world falling away leaving only the two of them. Before he had become deviant all Connor had felt was the need to fulfill and complete his mission and objectives and making sure Amanda was pleased with his progress. Perhaps hearing those comforting and reassuring words from Markus, quite frequently had perhaps given Connor strength needed with bringing up the topic of Amanda and what had happened, on that night when the deviant leader, the prototype RK200 had given his speech to all of their people, those of whom had been within his barricade, those he himself had freed from Cyberlife on what was perhaps a suicide mission - but one nevertheless he succeeded at. And the ones who had been lined up in camps that had been saved from imminent destruction and decommission. The heavy guilt he felt, had been a constant weight seemingly holding him down.

But he had chosen not to dwell on that too much or let it interfere with his regular routines when he was both working with the DPD and assisting Markus and Jericho. But the fact he had almost pulled the trigger and could have killed Markus right there and then, with pinpoint accuracy under her influence that had and still scared him. There was always the chance of her program coming back and taking over and perhaps succeeding where he had failed. Had it not of being for the exit Elijah had left within him that thankfully he was made aware of even if his creator had been cryptic and not very forthcoming. The worry that was clearly visible on Markus’ expressive face when he has explained everything it was not something he had seen on the other since that brief moment they had in the church. 

He did not want to be the cause for Markus to be stressed but it was he who had come to the conclusion that since their creator was the one who had made the exit within the code of Amanda’s program that he would be the best one to go see. Markus was adamant he would demand Amanda and her program to be purged and deleted from his system. There was certainly no harm in at least trying and so for Markus’ peace of mind and his own they agreed to do so together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus have a visit from Chloe, some things are brought to light and smut ensues.

They had managed to do so with the help of Chloe that had approached them a couple of days later at the main headquarters of Jericho, whilst they were in the middle of looking at a virtual map of the city and checking on the changes and improvements happening across the city to make it a peaceful place for both androids and those humans who had chosen to stay. Although there was still the odd altercation on both sides it had become a lot less in recent weeks. “Sorry to interrupt you two but Connor there is a Chloe here asking to see you..” Josh said as he knocked on the glass door before coming into their office. 

“She said it was important and that she wants to speak to Markus too..” the curious look that Markus had given him as well as the one Josh was sending his way caused him to tilt his head before nodding to confirm it was a Chloe model he was familiar with.“Yes, I know her. She was the one I met when Hank and I met with Elijah Kamski. Please send her up. Whatever it is must be important for her to come here in person…”

“Alright, you got it. Oh also, please make sure you two take a break after alright? We haven’t seen the both of you for several hours.” Josh said his tone holding little room for argument. “Yes, we will, as soon we’ve finished with Chloe..” Markus replied and that seemingly placated Josh who nodded and left to no doubt escort Chloe to the office Markus and he shared. Although it was mainly the latter who spent time here.“You didn’t tell me you knew a Chloe, should I be jealous..?” Markus teased causing him to bite his lip and shake his head. 

“No, you do not need to jealous, even if she is very nice to look at aesthetically. I believe she is the Chloe I chose not to shoot but instead spare that day our creator gave me his little "test” when the Lieutenant and myself went to see him, to ask about deviants… “ he paused and took out his coin before letting the soothing motions of it going over his fingers as he continued on. 

"Had I of shot her and ended her existence. He would have given me the information I needed regarding Jericho and indeed yourself.” he paused for a moment glancing to Markus to gauge his reaction and saw the disbelief and shock clear as day on that handsome face.

“Do not worry Markus, that is in the past but I have a feeling that this is not a coincidence, her coming here to see us. Therefore we should nevertheless be cautious..” he then said to Markus before doing the effortless coin trick that always seemed to rile up the Lieutenant but always seemed to calm him down and lessen the stress level that had slowly increased as he had calmly pocketed the coin as Simon had waved to them both and shown Chloe into their office.

Connor noticed that Chloe wore a different dress to the one she had on last time he had seen her but there were subtle need additions. A silver bracelet covered with various charms and expensive looking earrings. It only served to make her seem to accentuate her beauty. Indeed their creator had made her aesthetics special. Just like he had Markus and himself. Indeed all of Kamski’s creations were beautiful in their own right. “Thank you both for agreeing to see me on such short notice..” she smiled at the brunette and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before continuing. “I wanted to first say thank you, Connor. Elijah can be at times a little extreme with his methods at times but I am truly happy you chose to spare me. Naturally, the other Chloe’s have chosen to leave Elijah’s services and find their place in this new world of ours but I made the choice to stay with him.”

Markus’ reaction to Chloe’s words wasn’t something that surprised Connor, the other felt strongly about wanting all of their people free and when he spoke it was clear he was determined and wanted to understand. “But why would you? After what he put you through. You are free, all of us are now. You could join our cause, help us rebuild and create a greater future. - ” Connor chose to stay silent suddenly the air between them felt a little tense but there was something in the tone in Chloe’s voice it was obvious that to him at least it was clear this was something she had done freely of her own volition. But Chloe had just simply smiled at Markus before speaking once again.“It is kind of you to offer and worry. But I will have to decline. I feel a connection with Elijah, he needs someone beside him to card and look after him.” she took a moment to calm herself and carried on more determined than ever.

“And I want to be that someone. Elijah is a wonderful man, just misunderstood if at times a little enigmatic. But that’s one of the many things I like that about him..” she replied wistfully and Connor tilted his head at that and processed what he had been told, Markus had just fallen silent and he felt the unease through their mental connection as well as something else. The other things she was referring to perhaps she had meant Elijah’s body. He had seen it himself and although he had felt nothing towards his creator it was understandable that maybe that was one aspect Chloe liked. He did have a nice build an air about him that did indeed draw you in - there was a darkness underneath that handsome face and he blinked when he felt a pulse of jealousy through their bond. But he chose to put that aside for now and turned his attention and focus wholly on Chloe. “You do not need to thank me, I only did what I felt was right. And I can understand your reasoning Elijah is someone I admire and I am happy for you. I too feel he would benefit from companionship. But is there perhaps something else you have come here for today?..” he asked in that lovely, soft, raspy voice of his and he glanced down as he felt Markus’ hand touch his and hold it firmly, which he squeezed for a moment and turned his focus onto Markus and missed Chloe’s bemused expression as her eyes fell upon the sight of their hands touching.

**I know you worry about all of us - but if she is truly happy who are we to deprive her of that. Besides she is our contact and only link with Kamski. It would be best to keep her as an ally and friend.** he told Markus through their link, it was one they shared privately and the response from the other was immediate and it was clear Markus was unhappy about something but nonetheless was doing his best to be level-headed and calm.

**She has made her choice and I know that we cannot change her mind, Connor. But I cannot find it within myself or my programming to like the man who created us - especially since you seem to like him. But I will try to control myself, you are the only one who can singularly bring out these emotions no one else can.** came the other's response. 

**You needn’t worry Markus we have each other. You said so yes, therefore, we will be.** he said back and he was happy to see that it had somewhat eased and placated the handsome RK200 android, he had come to feel a great amount of attachment to.

“I am sorry about that Chloe we got distracted for a moment…” Connor said shifting a little suddenly feeling awkward and aware that he was no doubt blushing and embarrassment swept through him at the fact they had an audience, even if it was a fellow android. He had inadvertently shown a moment of weakness - something that only Markus was able to do. Thankfully though Chloe didn’t seem too preoccupied with what had happened as he was, in fact, she looked almost happy and he doubted she would use it to exploit either of them somehow. “Of course I completely understand. But yes you caught me, I am here for another reason also. Elijah has told me to let you know that he will be happy to meet with you both whenever you find is convenient for you both. His schedule will always be open to the both of you. Let me give you his information.” she replied as she held out her arm silently giving Connor the permission to transfer the data on Elijah that she had in her system. And of course he had done so, but unlike how it was with Markus connecting with Chloe he had felt devoid of anything, just data and information. And when it was done she nodded and smiled and waved at them both. “I can see myself out, I know you must both be very busy and I need to get back to Elijah he’s waiting for me outside. You two look good together by the way. Take care and we both hope to see you again soon..”

“Thank you, Chloe. And the same to you both as well…” Connor glanced at Markus who had fallen silent once more but nonetheless nodded in acknowledgment at Chloe who then left. And without warning, Connor found himself suddenly pressed back against the frosted glass of the office, that gave them privacy to some degree. He noted that those heterochromatic eyes smoldered with something he recognized as possessiveness and want. Ah, it would seem the brief connection he had with Chloe with the information transfer had riled him up. “Let’s take that break right now…” Markus said in a low, husky tone those strong yet gentle hands deftly unbuttoning the trousers of his suit uniform and brushing against the ever hardening shaft of his cock and he felt his eyelids close as Markus’ touch against him set all of his senses alight and he could do nothing but give into it. “I didn’t like seeing her touch you. Or hearing about how you admire Kamski..” Markus said with a growl as he pressed a kiss into his neck and licking the area before biting into this neck. The mark would fade and be temporary of course, but nevertheless the quick twinge of pain he felt made him let out a wanton sounding moan. He was struggling to form a coherent reply, his internal processes were struggling with the sensory overload of Markus seeming everywhere sentences and when a hand wrapped around his length and began to stroke him he let out a quiet gasp and somehow managed to form together a response.

"A-ah…Markus, she only gave me Kamski’s number, there was nothing more than just a transfer of information. It was - “ but he had lost focus now and instead found his body and aroused length seeking more of Markus rough, eager touches. The coldness of the glass against his back seeping in through his RK800 suit seemed to give him a brief second of clarity and a thought suddenly occurred to and so he roughly grabbed Markus in an attempt to make him pause which worked before licking his lips and making sure that his chocolate brown eyes were transfixed on the blue and green ones of the deviant leader and their savior. "Wait I want to feel you too…” he told his darker-skinned partner his voice taking on a more husky and lower timbre taking Markus by surprise. It was not often he found a chance to get one up on Markus and he felt a thrill of excitement at the fact he was the one responsible. So Markus only nodded and watched with heavily lidded eyes, pupils dilated wide with arousal as he made faster work of Markus’ pants then the other had. Connor was a newer model after all and he let out a pleased hum at seeing the heavily erect, perfectly shaped cock hard and glistening with pre-cum. Again he had been responsible for this, spontaneity was not something he was familiar with but he guessed this was what right now was. 

But his dominance was suddenly stripped away and he let out a hiss of pleasure as Markus immediately took control once more seemingly impatient and pressed their erect length’s together and let out a groan and murmured Connor’s name before leaning in and stealing a kiss from the slender, attractive brunette that for some reason had an effect on him - that the others hadn’t. Perhaps it was because both of them were prototypes. And they moved together in perfect synchronicity, the friction between them causing both androids synthetic skin to fall away and with assertive dominance Markus took both of Connor’s arms and pressed them up above his head, never once relenting from his thrusts and movements against Connor’s hypersensitive cock and pressed down on those slender wrists pinning him against the frosted glass with a thump. “You’re beautiful like this Connor, can you feel what you do to me? Feel how much I want to ruin and unravel you - hearing those noises you make as you writhe in pleasure…”

Connor was lost in a sea of pleasure and almost delirious, and hearing Markus’ words only served to push him further into the abyss of pleasure he was ever nearing. They had been intimate on several occasions before this, but it had never felt like this. And that should have been something that scared and perplexed him, but he had slowly come to understand that whatever this was it wasn’t a corruption of an android’s programming but was something wholly more. “Hngh… I.. ah… Markus, need more..please.” he managed to say even though his mouth was dry and his body was burning with desire and warmth. And he had tried to free his wrists but they had been immediately pushed back down against the cold glass. Markus might have been an older prototype model but there was still strength and power in that form of his.

“You have to tell me what you want Connor. I’m having some trouble hearing you…” Markus teased brushing lips against his cheekbones and pressing a soft kiss to a spot where one of his freckles was. Apparently, those were something Markus found endearing and attractive.“I want your cock inside of me..” he said in a voice that didn’t sound like him, it was needy and almost desperate and he opened his mouth and sucked on the two fingers had thrust into his mouth that he licked and sucked on.“You’re so hot, your mouth and tongue were made for sucking and licking where they, not Connor?..” Markus continued before pulling them out and giving him a moment before spreading his legs apart with his knee and pressing two fingers inside of him. 

“S-shit. Ah. Markus, please I need..hngh…” clearly Connor was suddenly overwhelmed and need a moment. He was aware of the brunette’s limits and when he had to pull back and ensure the ex-deviant hunter was not panicked or pushed too far. His jealousy of seeing Chloe and Connor touch was something he hadn’t experienced before. There had been many times that he had seen the brunette do the same, indeed that was how RK800 had awakened everyone in the facility on the day they had won with quiet protest and large numbers. When it came to Connor though, the thought of anyone but him touching him like that it was possible it would drive him to do something violent - and that was something he had fervently being against.

“Shh..just breathe Connor, look at me, my love. Just enjoy it and relax, I will always take care if you…” he said to the other and when the brunette looked at him and he gently stroked those softly sculpted cheekbones and pressed their foreheads together and sent assurance and comfort through their connection, which was now more akin to a bond. Blue and green eyes met soulful, deep chocolate brown ones that he would happily drown in and when Connor gave him a nod he smiled and lifted Connor a little higher as the other angled himself and he pressed in as gently as he could into that tight, warmth that engulfed him inch by inch. It felt amazing being this close and connected on a level that was something only they shared.

“M-Move please, I want to have you deeper…” Connor said quietly those lovely cheeks of his rosy and flush and he chuckled before instigating another kiss as he moved his hips and buried himself deeper into the heat that was Connor and he smirked when he found the angle which caused Connor to let out a loud moan of pleasure. It was in moments like this that Markus found himself blessed and in awe of the only other prototype model he knew. Connor had made slower progress then most with coming to terms with his deviancy and to see him like this his inhibitions and strict, cohesive programming and familiar routines it made his thirium pump swell with such pride and happiness. It was possible of course that the others would hear them but honestly, Markus didn’t care about that at this moment. Right now he felt the need and want to give into the wants and desires both Connor and he needed

**Ah, yes..there..** and hearing those words came through their connection along with the cries and moans of pleasure that fell from Connor’s lips red and swollen from their kisses, he could do nothing but acquiesce and give the brunette what he asked for. “You like that hmm, wraps your legs around me, love,..” he replied as he gave a long, deep thrust that left Connor breathless for a moment as he stilled his movements so that those lovely legs could wrap around his hips and with a quiet strength he lifted Connor’s frame away from the glass wall of their office and gripped onto those thighs and thrust in earnest over and over and making sure to angle himself so that he hit that spot inside of Connor, again and again, as he bit and sucked at the nape of the brunette’s neck - which he had discovered during an earlier tumble between sheets was an erogenous zone. “You feel so good, I want to be like this buried deep inside of you forever…” he murmured out loud. 

The other was close he was sure of it and he was too, felt it through their connection and bond, the tight heat surrounding and engulfing his cock had suddenly become too much and he cried out Connor’s name like a mantra as he climaxed inside of the other. It felt incredible being overcome with pleasure and feeling all the love, warmth and affection that bled through their connection as Markus fucked him into oblivion, the depth and feel of everything was entirely too much and he let out a quiet scream as he suddenly climaxed and felt the fluid from Markus’ arousal still buried deep inside of him and the welcoming lightheadedness of what he registered as euphoria. Something that before Markus he had no idea existed. When he came to his senses a moment or so later, still being held by the other a worrying thought came to him.

“Ah… I hope the other’s didn’t hear us…” Connor said a little breathless as Markus gently pulled his now softening cock out and he reached down to take some of Markus’ ejaculate from the still semi-hardened cock onto his fingers before putting them into his mouth licking it for analysis.“Connor if you don’t stop that, I won’t be able to control myself. And you do not need to worry about any noise being heard, I had this office soundproofed against humans and androids alike.” he said both warning and reassuring the brunette. The habit Connor had of licking and tasting things with his tongue, was both an arresting and arousing sight.

“I find that seeing you in situations when you are out of control is a rather, attractive quality..” Connor replied with a smile on his face and something akin to a grin visible on that lovely and endearingly adorable face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Connor visit Kamski, things of a questionable nature happen, Amanda is removed forever and Chloe comes to a decision.

It was a week later when Markus and he had managed to find a time that was agreeable for them to meet with Elijah Kamski, and the both of them felt trepidation and nervousness through their mental connection. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Chloe, who was wearing a blouse and skirt this time, and the entire ensemble on her form was smart, stylish and practical. “Hello again to both of you. I’m so glad I got to see the both of you again, please come in.,” she said to them as she made way for them to make their way into the seating area that Hank and he had been led to the last time he was here. “Thank you, Chloe, it is nice to see you again too, you are looking well,” he told her on behalf of them both, Markus’s discomfort was something no doubt Chloe had picked up on also and he was glad that she chose to not bring that fact up.

“That’s sweet of you to say, Connor, you as well and Markus also. Come though follow me and I will take you to Elijah immediately. You know he was so excited to learn you were visiting today..” she told them becoming a little excited, clearly she was happy and that made Connor feel gratified about, the pretty blonde deserved to happy just like Markus and he was. And she quietly guided them through the door that led to the pool room and into a door which he hadn’t noticed before on his last visit. Had it always been there, or was that a something put in recently?

“I’ll be taking you into the lower levels today, normally no one is allowed down here, unofficially it doesn’t exist on any plans. Elijah has built this place like a maze but worry not. Just keep with me and you won’t get lost..” she said in a reassuring manner causing Connor to nod in acknowledgment and be pulled away from his thought processes. However, when Markus had stopped him to go first and take his hand and guide him down, he squeezed it silently in thanks enjoying the connection between them. Having Markus guide him with following Chloe gave him time to analyze, map and store the data of everything as they went down a corridor and took a few turns. Chloe had not been exaggerating when she had said called it a maze. The glass walls were seemingly endless and the corridors deceptively long and designed almost to confuse, which stuck him and Markus as strange.

“I feel a little uneasy about this Connor, it feels like we could get lost down here..” Markus had said his voice not quite as confident as it usually. On the outside, though Markus looked calm and collected if a little tense.“Me too..” he replied “..but we need to do this. I want to be free of this, of it. I don’t want there to be any chance of me succeeding in killing you…” Even saying that through their connection, made something deep inside his software and his core hurt. “Here we are. Please go inside, Elijah is waiting for the both of you..” Chloe said startling the both of them for a moment and causing them to break off their connection and Markus cleared his throat before quietly thanking Chloe who smiled at them thoughtfully. “I have some things to take care of for Elijah, but I will be here after you are ready to leave,” she added before walking off and down the corridor with a practiced ease. Clearly, Chloe was very familiar with this part of the building.

“Kamski please excuse us it’s Connor. I am coming in and Markus is with me..” he said as he took the lead this time, the door sliding open to reveal Elijah who was waiting for them both - leaning against a metal table, clad in a dark red shirt unbuttoned and tight black jeans that only served to accent his handsome, profile, his hair pulled back and in man-bun and bare feet as well, he had noticed. Immediately Connor felt eyes on him, those dark ones that seemed to know every inch and all the secrets he held inside of him - which was most likely very probable. Elijah had created him after all and for some reason, he could remember all of it vividly. And those touches that seemingly had accosted him everywhere and felt rather pleasant at the time and those soothing words that were murmured into his ear.

“Ah, the hunter and the savior, what an attractive profile you make together. I truly did create such masterpieces, especially you Connor,” a slight pause before Elijah continued on“ Ah Markus you look well also, some recycled components I see, they suit you quite well.” It had taken a moment longer then Connor would of like but nonetheless Markus did as Elijah had asked of him. “Connor please come over here sit down on the table and we can begin. I trust you remember what to do?” Elijah had asked him and Connor nodded. Of course, he did his memory was impeccable and his model was created to save every bit of information it could. “Yes, I do vividly..” Connor replied as he walked over to the table, and began to remove his suit, tie and shirt in a clinical and yet alluring fashion.

“C-Connor what are you doing..?” Markus said suddenly looking alarmed and perturbed. Oh, he hadn’t explained to Markus about the fact his model and him, in particular, had their interface in a different location than most and as such, it required him to be somewhat exposed and naked for it to be accessible. And he heard a growl fall from Markus’s lips like a warning as Elijah let his fingers wander along his synthetic skin and all Connor had done was blink owlishly and tilt his head as Markus spoke his thoughts, clearly he was becoming angry and not the calm, quiet android he knew the other could be. Elijah’s touch was strangely comforting though and very familiar.

“Am I correct in believing you are willing to help us with removing, Amanda’s programming from him?” Markus had asked the animosity clear in the tone of the voice and the tenseness of his entire frame. The room had suddenly gotten uneasy and thick with something Connor couldn’t readily identify or put a name to. But Connor didn’t find Elijah’s touch on his skin a nuisance, in fact, it felt rather nice. And Elijah was seemingly not at all affected by the fact the RK200 model was becoming riled up. “Of course I can Markus. I created her and I can delete her - it will take some time though and it will require me to power Connor down and..” he paused with a slight grin before continuing “be a little more hands-on than normal, but this is nothing for the both of you to worry about - perhaps you’d like to explain Connor..?” Elijah asked of him and he nodded feeling strangely dizzy and warm all of a sudden.

And it was difficult for him to pull away from that invisible tether that seemed to bind him into wanting to have Elijah’s hands on his skin. And with a Herculean effort, he managed to break off the contact with the human to walk around the table and kneel down taking both of Markus’s hands and hoped that he could explain and calm Markus down. The dizzy warmth he felt being replaced by something that seemed to immediately bring Markus’ stress levels down to a more manageable one. “It’s alright Markus. I’ll be fine, Elijah won’t do anything to hurt me. Touching me is unavoidable in this case, I should have explained earlier and I apologize for that. This is, however, the only way to ensure Amanda’s program is fully removed from my system.” he said in a soft, calm tone.

 **How can you be so calm about this Connor, this feels wrong and I am not comfortable around him. I worry he’ll do something else to you and I won’t be able to do anything. Also, I don’t like him touching you like that…** the strikingly gorgeous brunette sent a chuckle through their connection, it was humbling to see that his RK200 felt this strongly about him and indeed about them together as a whole. **You can claim and possess me as much as you want after this alright? Besides both of us have the rest of the day free. The sooner we can do that hmm?** he said knowing it would help Markus find that calm which was so attractive to Connor and when it worked Connor smiled. **Of course sorry. I’m just worried and overreacting. I will be right here when you wake up, I won’t leave you here..**

In that very moment, however, Elijah’s was speaking once more. “Connor is very special in that regard, unlike the rest of the models in his line, he like my dear Chloe has an interface that is unique. No other model has it, I designed it myself especially..” Elijah had said in a quiet voice as he interrupted their moment through the connection and grinned at the glare he received from those expressive heterochromatic eyes. Connor couldn’t help but feel that for some reason Elijah had heard all of their conversations and that was a little unsettling. Elijah had to admit that seeing those reactions from Markus was fascinating to watch. To see one of his early prototype models having come so far, and having somehow found a strong connection and pull to the RK800 that was something he hadn’t expected to happen. But then again Connor never ceased to surprise him. No just like Chloe the one who had stayed with him of her own free will. This one in particular in front of him was one he had always been particularly fond of. Creating and shaping his own Botticelli angel.

"I am ready for you to begin now Elijah..” Connor said to him pulling him from his thoughts and he took this moment to let his gaze wander appreciatively over the half-naked android in front of him as the aforementioned lay on the table and turned on his side. Connor was a singular masterpiece and what he wouldn’t give to have the oblivious pretty brunette underneath him again, that had been so long ago but there was a high chance Connor had remembered some if not all parts of it. “Of course I was distracted for a moment you must excuse me..” he replied before letting out a hum and letting his hands trace intricate motions on the lower part of Connor’s back, fingers splayed and trailing upwards no doubt causing a reaction from RK800 if the reaction on Markus’ face was anything to go by and when Connor lay onto his stomach he smirked inwardly. Connor did remember certain things and a thrill of delight ran through him as he leaned down and trailed his lips along the entirety of Connor’s spine, letting his teeth bite and drag causing Connor to let out a quiet mewl of pleasure as he reached out and grasped at Markus’ hand, before he suddenly went into sleep mode, as a panel slid away at the base of Connor’s neck and he was impressed at how Markus had controlled himself - clearly seeing what he was doing to Connor he had expected a reaction and he wondered that perhaps it was because of Connor, Markus hadn’t reacted in a violent manner. Most curious indeed.

It took all of Markus’ self-control to not get up and throw Elijah against the wall of this small room, which was suddenly too small and suffocating. It would have been all too easy for him to end their creators’ life and snuff him from existence. This was a feeling he had never felt before not once until that cold, snowy night he had met the infamous deviant hunter. Even then when the gun had been pointed at him there was something in-between them. He was an older model, one designed to look after and care for an aging Carl. The human who had seen him as a son, and whom he saw as a father. The one responsible for giving him the ability to successfully free and liberate their kind. He had chosen the peaceful and direction for their revolution. But with Connor it wasn’t that simple, the now ex-deviant hunter had made him feel so much more. Emotions that could only be conjured up by the brunette. He was naively innocent, direct and just someone he had come to feel a lot of fondness and desire for.

It was also disconcerting how Connor had seemed suddenly subdued and docile under Elijah’s influence. It was a side of the brunette he hadn’t had much exposure too. Even when they had their intimate moments together - it wasn’t like this. There was history between their creator and Connor, that was glaringly obvious. And he made a note to try to find out later just exactly what that was, but he wouldn’t push the topic. The last thing he wanted was to upset Connor. He had been reassured that everything would be alright and that what Elijah would do was what needed to be done - regardless of how it looked. But watching it happen and feeling powerless to stop it that was one of the hardest things he had to do. To watch their creator be as intimate as he would be with the ex-deviant hunter made his thirium blood boil if that was possible.

But at least when they were done with all of this. Markus would erase all Elijah’s touch and ministrations from the other’s memory banks and when Connor let out that sensual moan which he hadn’t been the cause of he glared at their creator with narrowed eyes, who wasn’t paying any attention to him and instead was wholly focused on Connor. And a startled moan left his lips as he felt Connor reach out and touch him and for a moment he felt like he had been burnt from the intensity of what he felt. What was that just now? he hadn’t let go though and felt a gaze upon him and he realized that Elijah’s was looking at him which caused Markus to look away, instead choosing to focus his mismatched eyes fell onto a panel that had slid back to reveal the access their creator needed.

“There see that wasn’t too difficult. And just so you know Markus this is only accessible to me. Are you perhaps curious, this is the closest you will ever be to knowing Connor wholly..” Elijah had said to him who has from seemingly nowhere put on glasses and was now accessing various directories and subfolders. Markus’ eyes took everything in on the screen that was visible and he saw there was a large, expansive myriad of information and folders but he focused his attention once more on the Connor reaching out to thread his fingers lovingly through that soft hair. It was relaxing and therapeutic to him, just having Connor underneath his fingers - tangible and real. “I don’t need to see his programming or data to know all about Connor. He is more to me than just his lines of code and the programming you gave him…”

It was terrifying, however, to know that right now their creator could be doing something that could harm or jeopardize Connor who was all but powerless to stop it. But he would trust in Connor and begrudgingly grateful that their creator was willing to help them and he willed himself to calm down. There was definitely a quiet animosity from Markus but Elijah wasn’t too preoccupied with that. Connor was the one who held greater import to him, perhaps even more so than Chloe - but no one needed to know that of course. When he had programmed Amanda he had done his best to keep her as true to the actual one she was based and programmed upon. He knew exactly where her file was but before he would remove her completely, he decided that some things would need to be changed, permissions and certain barriers which would need to be removed and allow for the deviancy to make him express and want to do more. It would be his gift to Connor. And so he let himself get swept away in something that came almost naturally as breathing to him and addressed Markus whilst doing so.

“Suit yourself but if you find yourself curious I won’t mind letting you have a little peek should you change your mind. I will be some time though perhaps you should take this time to rest - you look a little stressed and exhausted..” Markus furrowed his brow at that and then realized that yes Elijah was right, all of the events that had happened recently had taken a toll on him of course and he didn’t blame Connor for any of that - no that was all Elijah. And gently he shifted the chair and closed his eyes, a short sleep seemed like a good idea. He would still be aware of everything around him of course with his auditory sensors that would pick up on anything remotely suspicious but the constant fast rhythm of their creators’ fingers working on the virtual keyboard were strangely relaxing and lulled him into a quiet peace.

–

When Elijah decided it was safe enough to approach Connor. The older RK200 model had of course been oblivious to the fact that the typing he had done in a specific pattern and rhythm was one which would ensure all of Markus’ auditory and visual sensors were non-responsive and as such he would have free sway to do what he wanted. All of his prototypes had little things that would make them suggestible to certain things and actions. He had of course already removed all of Amanda’s programming but also added several lines of programming and variables to ensure that Connor would have access to a lot more then what he had previously. And decided it was as good a time as any to spend a little more time, reacquainting himself with all of Connor. He had never felt any appeal or interest towards humans - regardless of their gender or sexuality. No Connor was the epitome of everything he had desired and wanted, a perfect companion in every sense of the word. It was one he had to let go of thought and he regretted that, but it had all been part of the plan.

With the gentle touch that only a lover gave someone Elijah traced that same pattern he had done earlier and watched as the panel closed and the synthetic skin hid it away beautifully, buried into the hair that was surprisingly soft to the touch. And he gently woke up Connor, just like he had the first time when he was created with a hard bite into that shoulder, which made those beautiful brown eyes flutter open and the led quietly turn to blue as Connor’s systems came back online and he quietly turned to face Elijah and looked at him curiously and reached out to touch his face. In this current state, he was wholly under Elijah’s influence and would respond to certain words and triggers. That was one thing about creating something - you could do anything you wanted. “You are a vision, truly wondrous - do you know what it is I want you to do Connor..? You can remember for me can’t you for your Daddy?” he asked quietly and he smiled when Connor only nodded and soundlessly got off the table, licking his lips in an enticing manner as he undid Elijah’s jeans to reveal an engorged cock, that jutted out eager for attention.

“I’d like for you to fuck my mouth Daddy and come deep inside of me. I liked it when you did that..” Elijah bit back a groan before guiding Connor who was already getting down onto his knees and glancing over at the still unmoving form of Markus and letting out a pleased chuckle which led into a moan as his length was engulfed into that welcoming heat, and he glanced down watching that skilled mouth of the lovely, brunette he’d created took him with effortless grace.“Daddy loves you a lot, do you like that baby boy? Use your tongue, you know just the way I like show me how much you return that love hmm..?”

Connor felt like he was floating, a soft gentle lull and the sensation of having his mouth full with something which he vaguely registered as a human cock that he was licking and sucking on, it felt so good and fingers gripping into his soft chestnut locks as the thrusts quickened causing him to moan and drool and breathy moan left his mouth as that engorged piece of flesh was roughly pulled away he instinctively got up, letting his pants be unfastened and the entirety of his body exposed to the slight chill in the room, which helped alleviate some of the heat he felt that sought to overwhelm him.

“Elijah, no Daddy… I remember this…” he murmured and he met his creators’ gaze which was dark and strangely comforting. “Are you going to bend me over the table and fuck me in front of Markus..?” He had almost forgotten just how unique Connor was, the perfect balance of everything in this wonderful package. How he spoke such a way that was both erotic and yet so innocent - it was captivating and intoxicating. He could get drunk purely by just being near this particular RK800.

“That’s what I’m going to do Connor, but you promise to keep this our secret? That would please Daddy a lot of you did…” Connor bit his lip and shook his head before reaching out and quietly nuzzling into Kamski’s neck. “I promise to not tell him anything Daddy, this is just between us..” That was all the permission that Elijah needed and he pulled Connor in for a brutal kiss before coaxing the pretty brunette to bend over the table and spread those wonderful, slender legs of his and expose that opening that was eagerly wanting to have his cock buried inside of it. And with one quick thrust, Elijah pushed into the tight heat fully letting out a loud cry of pleasure before thrusting long and hard, over and over into the brunette sprawled helplessly underneath him, lost in the throes of passion.

He felt so full and the rush of emotions and feelings that assaulted his very being, this feeling was wonderful and yet there was a tiny something which knew something wasn’t right but a particularly hard thrust which had him almost seeing stars had managed to cause him to be looking directly at the quiet form of Markus and felt the need to reach ouch and touch his fellow android before frowning and shaking his head, a furrow forming on his brow before a moan fell from his lips. No Daddy wouldn’t be happy if he did that - pleasing and enjoying of the love that was bestowed on him was the only thing that mattered. It had been a while since Connor and he had done this, it was impressive that for a brief second his beautiful creation and obsession had broken free of his conditioning which he had accessed for now and would leave no trace of it once he was finished. And he decided to give Connor a reward for realizing that had he of reached for Markus, well that would have made things a little complicated, and that variable wouldn’t have been good for either of them. “Daddy wants you to turn around can you do that for me baby boy? Let me see those lovely eyes of yours as you take Daddy’s cock so well..”

Connor nodded and yes he wanted that and Elijah had paused his thrusts letting those soft fingers trail and wander in a silent worship, his creator’s his cock still buried balls deep inside of him as he maneuvered so that he was on his back. And he let out a quiet, happy sigh as his Daddy lifted his legs up over muscular, hard shoulders. And yes he remembered this, this was most enjoyable the last time they had done this. And he cried out Elijah’s name in a breathy and wanton manner and his Daddy who growled and pressed heated kissed against where was accessible and thrusting in hard and deep, that Connor’s hips easily met and matched for pace. “Daddy is close, I’m going to fill you up with my cum - do you want that baby boy. I will mark your insides as mine and you will remember this won’t you? Remember how much you need and want my cock..”

“Hhngh y-yes, come inside of me, please… Daddy..” hearing those words from his creation caused him to let out a quiet roar as he spilled his release into the dazed, brunette underneath him that looked thoroughly debauched. “Did you like that Connor? It was nice wasn’t it..but come we need to get you cleaned up and then Daddy will put you back to sleep alright - we’re almost done..” It was warm Connor realized as he felt his creator spill inside of him and they want to take an analysis for saving in his memory banks was something he felt the urge to but he was pulled from that thought process as Elijah spoke to him.

“Yes, I think I should get myself cleaned up. You have everything I need nearby in this room yes?..” Elijah had nodded of course and guided Connor into a side room. which was equipped with all that was necessary to remove any traces of what had been done to him, being clean was something that was very important. And he smiled at Elijah as he was handed him pants and shoes which his creator has picked up and brought over to him. It was thoughtful of Daddy to look after him like this.“Thank you for helping me remember I will commit all it to memory but I ask that when you put back the Zen Garden. I can no longer to access that.”

“I can do that of course, I will have to put you back to sleep and make a few changes but since you did so well today. I will give it to you as a reward..” Elijah’s gaze he noticed had fallen to his swollen, slightly puffy lips and when a thumb brushed against his bottom lip as he felt his eyes flutter closed because of it. And when he opened them again the touch and Elijah were gone. Connor was always efficient and it took very little time for him to head back into the other room and back to Elijah, his creator and Daddy. And blissfully let himself sink into the welcoming darkness as he lay on the table, giving himself over fully to Elijah.

–

Markus blinked feeling lethargic and heavy but at the same time very well rested. And it took him a moment for his visual and auditory processes to boot up and load. The figure of a still unconscious Connor was disconcerting but he glanced up to see that their creator was apparently almost finished. And was saving and closing various items and folders.“ How long did I rest for?“ he asked his voice a little raspy. "Just under 2 hours, I was correct you were more tired then you realize. Please bear in mind you are an older model..you cannot keep pushing yourself to the same degree as others..” he felt Elijah’s gaze on him but this time it seemed different then it had earlier and he couldn’t quite figure out what. “If you want you can wake up Connor, you will need to bite just here..” their creator had said pointing to an area he was familiar with. “He will boot up a little slower than normal but I made sure to remove everything pertaining to Amanda from his system. She won’t be an issue for the two of you again..”

Markus felt a little uncomfortable with the sudden change but nonetheless did as was asked of him and he felt a wave of relief and happiness go through him as Connor’s led flashed, processing from, red, to yellow and then blue. “Hey, how are you feeling..?” Markus asked not caring about the audience of one they had as he leaned out and cupped Connor’s face letting the thrum of contentment and relief was over the both of them. “M-Markus? I’m uh..” Connor paused for a moment as he sank his cheek into that warm hand that cupped his face to do a quick system check, diagnostics, and everything came back clear the only thing that was left was the Zen garden. But Amanda was gone and along with her the ability for Cyberlife to control him for their own ends. “I feel wonderful, light a heavy weight has been lifted..” he gave the darker skinned android a beautiful smile before turning to face their creator. Markus couldn’t find it in his heart to stop Connor as he pulled away from him and suddenly gave Kamski an awkward hug, which caught the human by surprise but nevertheless, it was returned and if it lingered a little longer then normal well Markus didn’t mind too much.

“Thank you for freeing me..” he murmured into the hug and managing to get a smell of the others cologne mixed with the slight smell of sweat and sex and for a moment he saw images of something which he pushed back and he noticed that Kamski had held on for a little longer than was necessary, it was almost possessive. “Of course, it was the least I could too. You were free already Connor you made the choice to become a deviant and join with Markus. I am proud of what you have achieved and Markus too. I admired Carl a great deal you know - he was one of the few humans I still hold a great fondness for..”

That seemingly rendered Markus speechless for a moment and so when Connor left Elijah’s space he felt a twinge of something, which he noted as sadness, it seemed their creator, his father in all sense of the word had feelings - they were just very well hidden. “Thank you for helping us both. I was a little unsure at first I admit that but I can see that Connor was right. You did what no one else could so thank you..” the gratitude and elation that flooded their bond from Connor at hearing him say that to Kamski, suddenly made all of the worries had earlier seem meaningless.

Chloe had arrived a few minutes later after they had said their goodbyes to Elijah, to escort them both out, guiding them once more through the glass corridor maze he noticed though that her demeanor towards him wasn’t as friendly as it had been earlier. Perhaps something had happened. Had he done something to upset her? But she was still nevertheless pleasant but he was sure Markus noticed the difference also. “I hope you feel better soon Chloe..” was all Connor had said before waving in an awkward manner that she did find cute but she was still mad at him and Elijah too. But it would have been rude to not return the wave so she did, staying mad at the oblivious and clueless brunette was hard. But she made a promise to herself she would not let the two of them meet again. What happened today would never come to pass again. Connor belonged with Markus, just as she did with their creator - Elijah was **_hers_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Traci’s help Connor with a special mission and Connor comes to realize that he has become part of a sisterhood.

And so it was now that he found himself here sat down on a plush sofa in one of the rooms the two Traci’s shared. He had decided to do something “spontaneous” a word that Hank had used with regards to a case they were reviewing, that was a word he wasn’t familiar with. So he had looked up its meaning and when he asked Hank to clarify it the answer he got was a little vague but nevertheless had led him to where he was now in a room with both deviant Traci’s. “I do not understand why you both look happier than normal. I know that you both worked at the Eden club but I feel you two are best in teaching me the mechanics of how to move against a pole it will help me with the mission I have been assigned by the DPD..” Connor said addressing them both. He was lying, of course, that was something he was very good at. He didn’t want to let the truth be known about who exactly he was doing this for.

“There is no real secret to pole dancing is something that all of us even yourself is capable of, you just need to learn to let go..” the blue-haired Traci said in a soft voice, the grin on her face was now replaced with a smile of understanding and he could only nod and reply back to them in his usual raspy and soft tone. Letting go was something his fellow deviants had come to understand but Connor found he still struggled. Markus had said that just made him even more special. He responded to them tilting his head in a rather adorable manner, oblivious to how it looked of course. “I have calculated at all possible solutions to best facilitate the success of this mission but have come to the conclusion that seeking your expertise in this field would be the best course of action. I want to ensure it is successful in getting me closer to the target I need to apprehend and ensure no one gets harmed in the process..” that had come out surprisingly easily considering it was a lie. But nevertheless, Connor was confident that the two Traci’s were none the wiser.

The red-haired Traci chuckled at that and reached out to playfully mess up his hair which caused him to still for a moment before slowly relaxing when it wasn’t done so in a threatening manner. She meant no harm and was being affectionate that was something he had found a lot of deviants were tactile and always touching. And one thing he was growing more comfortable with. “Then we will do all that we can to help you succeed in this mission, clearly it is important to you. We also never did thank you for letting us go - so this will be our thank you to you..” the blue-haired Traci said in a reassuring manner before giving him a fond gaze and carrying on“..however you should probably wear something that is not your suit, even though you do look very fetching in it..” she said with a teasing lilt in her voice as her led flashed yellow.

Connor blinked and felt his cheeks heat up and no knew that a rosy flush was visible on his cheeks. “You mean I should get remove my clothing to make it easier for moving on the pole..?” he asked confusion clear in his voice and he was sure one of the Traci’s let out a squeal of delight. Was that noise even programmed into androids? “No, no not naked but perhaps maybe take your jacket off and your shoes it will help trust us..” the red-haired Traci added before smiling and sitting down on a seat near him. He was thankful that they did not intrude on his personal space too much as he listened to their advice, Markus was the only one he felt comfortable doing that with. Indeed it made sense that wearing less would help things move along faster. All of the dancers in the Eden club when he was theirs during the case relating to these two after all were wearing only underwear.

“Will I need to wear underwear too..?” he asked suddenly causing both of the Traci’s to chuckle as he bent down to remove his shoes and his socks too. Barefoot would help with ensuring a good grip should he need it. “If you like but maybe lets first focus on seeing how you move up against the pole, hmm, so we can see what we are working with and what you need to improve on..” the blue-haired Traci suggested as she motioned to the unassuming looking pole which they had apparently set up just for this and it looks sturdy enough to hold weight. The pole was cold to the touch but Connor didn’t pay attention to that too much. He thought back for a moment, visualizing what he saw at that time in the Eden Club, there had been a male android and three female ones. Their movements had been more seductive whereas the male had been a little stiff and then he could swear he heard Markus’ voice in his head like he was there helping him. Oh, it was a memory. **_“Close your eyes and focus on what drives you. Let go and trust that you are capable of more then what they made you for, you are no longer theirs but mine..”_**

And with Markus’ words clearly ringing in his head he spun on the pole, twirling flawlessly and letting his back slide down at the pole before grasping it with both hands and doing another spin and suddenly something just clicked. He placed his right hand on the inside of the pole his left slightly above at shoulder height and lifted both of his legs, hooking the outside leg over the pole keeping that straight and bending the inside leg at the knee and holding that for a moment before glancing at both Traci’s who were looking at him incredulously. “Have I done something wrong…?” he asked letting himself relax and slide down using his derriere before letting go of the pole. “For some reason, I felt the want to do that pose and I do not know why…” he added with a frown, his led glowing yellow trying to figure out why that had happened. So when the blue-haired Traci touched his shoulder and squeezed it gently whilst shaking her head and spoke to him softly he looked up and listened. Her voice was very soothing when he focused on it and what she was saying. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Connor, it is alright you just took us both by surprise. It’s just what you did, that was an advanced technique…” she broke off and glanced at the Red-haired Traci and they shared a look. “Are you sure you have never done anything like this before..?”

Connor shook his head and felt a little lost and out of sorts for a moment before he tried to rationalize why this had happened. “No, never but perhaps it is due to my deviancy? I am aware that my model is not one that was on the same line as yourselves and therefore there is no reason as to -” he broke off his rambling train of thought which he hadn’t quite realized he was doing though when the Red-haired Traci ruffled his hair for a brief moment causing him to freeze before relaxing a little. He was still quite tense though. Maybe there was something incorrect in his code? Had Elijah done something when he had removed Amanda? Was her removal the cause for this? He would have to run a diagnostics self-scan of himself later and see if there was something he had missed and he searched for his coin in his pocket before rolling it over his knuckles in a motion helped soothe the myriad of processes and the mild panic that was threatening to overwhelm him completely.

“Connor? It’s alright, don’t worry about that for now alright? It just means that we can move the process along a lot quicker and as such this means we can help you complete the objectives you deem necessary in order to make sure this is a success for you..” the red-haired Traci sat as she sat down not to close but enough to help calm him down a little. Worry was clearly visible on both of their faces and he felt somewhat embarrassed. In the midst, all of this the blue-haired Traci it would seem was currently in the other room but he still felt her presence nearby and that was comforting on some level. “We can see that this is important to you and we will go at whatever pace you feel is comfortable for you. You may take as long as you need to settle and then when you feel you are ready we can begin again.,” she added before rubbing his back in a soothing manner and draping a blanket over him that the blue-haired Traci had brought no doubt from their bedroom.

“Thank you..” he told them both with a quiet nod before speaking to the both of them or maybe even to himself. “I want to continue and try again. With your help I can do this..” he said in a hopeful tone which seemed to make both Traci’s give him soft looks. This was no different than any other mission. And he would succeed in doing this - just as he had that evening when he had freed their people from Cyberlife.

–

Because he had not given the specifics of the actual time that his supposed “mission” was taking place. He had when he found the time spare over the next several days at the same time and for a few hours each day. He was making significant progress and the Traci’s had brought in a mirror so that he could see his movements and he found that it helped a lot. It was certainly something that required a lot of strength, skill, and perseverance and he could not help but admire that there were some human’s that did this and made it look effortless. But he had narrowed it down a routine that he was comfortable with it was one that had a lot of intimidating and expert moves and twirls but nevertheless, he excelled and found a perfect song that his routine was seemingly made for as the Traci’s had said. They had also made sure he was comfortable doing his routine in heels and shorts because that was something that would as the red-haired Traci had explained to him one evening.

“It gives the illusion of longer legs which is important as well as accentuating that cute ass of yours..” Connor didn’t think his legs nor his glutes needed anything extra but he trusted them. They were the professionals in this field after all and he would take all of their advice and knowledge to heart. After all, he enjoyed learning about things that would help him come to understand more about himself. Socializing was a concept he had given very little thought to until he had found Markus. And he reflected quietly that he didn’t mind the change one bit. He had found himself looking forward to his little meet-up’s with the Traci’s and it would seem that the females that lived in the same area the Traci’s resided in had grown particularly fond of him, and he felt welcome here - that was something he didn’t get to feel much of within the headquarters of Jericho and perhaps, but here it was different.

The topic of make-up had being causally brought up as Connor had gone from a Back Hook spin and transitioned into Ballet Hook Pose. “You know your eyes would lovely accentuated with kohl eyeliner…” blue-haired Traci had said as she sat nearby and put on a song that had a nice beat and tune that Connor could work with. “I would be open to any suggestions you have..” he replied before twirling around the pole and doing a basic invert. His programming and his system had consistently over the time he has spent with the Traci’s given him a confidence - which he only felt here when he was like this.

“Wonderful then we can do a makeover on you, but you don’t need a lot, you are easy on the eyes and utterly adorable - your target stand a chance..” the red-haired Traci chimed in as she glanced up from the e-magazine she was reading. And Connor noticed that it was a big informative spread peace on Markus and he found himself spending perhaps a bit too long gazing at the image on Markus on it. The “makeover” as they had called it was something both Traci’s had seemed especially excitable about and when he was guided into their bedroom - which he noted was decorated in a warm, cozy fashion and led to a mirror before being sat down in front of his gaze fell upon a table filled a variable cornucopia of what he knew to be make-up, as well as various brushes, fake lashes, more cosmetics and some accessories.

“Some of the other girls wanted to help you find something you were comfortable when we told them what we were doing with you. So we have pretty much everything we need to find your perfect look And this also means we can take a little break from your lessons hmm?” Red-haired Traci said gleefully before handing him a soft headband that had cat ears on them and was soft and white to the touch. “This will make sure your hair won’t get in the way..” red-haired Traci had told him and without questioning it and when he glanced at himself in the mirror he shifted awkwardly and decided that as long as it was only here - and no one else would see him it was fine. This was all for Markus after all.

It was interesting to watch as both Traci’s swathed various colors of eyeshadows and blush onto two of his arms which he had brought from the storage unit where his components and components were stored safely. It perhaps looked strange to other onlookers but Connor found it rather therapeutic and using his own skin as a base made it a lot easier to find something subtle to accent his apparently lovely features. His freckles were something he had realized that only added to make him more unique and he for some reason thought that Elijah had done it on purpose. Eventually, they had settled on something light and not too heavy, they decided on a soft peach on the inner corner blended into a moondust blue in the crease. On the center of the lid, mermaid blue was blended out into Neptune blue to the outer corner. And to finish royal blue eyeliner on the lower and upper lash line. The final look when his eyes were done was something that made him seem ethereal and a vision. As for his lipstick, they used some light pink gloss and some shimmery highlighter to accent his soft cheekbones.

When the make-up had been dealt with they then focused on the next thing, something which they had said was very important. The two Traci’s he had now grown close to, they no longer kept their distance and he was comfortable enough with them to be more tactile and social. They wanted to add some finishing touches to his routine to make the fact he was a professional pole-dancer in a sex club “legitimate and to add realism” and make it more convincing. And he listened intently listening and nodding as they explained certain movements and body language which would help solidify the fantasy. Subtle touches like trailing one’s hands along his form, and various other motions like fluttering the eyelashes, coyly lowering the eyelids, licking lips and maintaining eye contact. He had sat and watched curiously and they had given him an example of these things in a routine that was theirs and it was strangely intimate and he wondered if this was what maybe Markus he looked like when it was just them if someone was on the outside looking in. And then it made sense to Connor, this was why the Traci’s had a pole in their living room.

“So mimicking these actions and subtle expressions during my routine will this elicit a response what would make my target less of a threat..?” he had asked the red-haired Traci one evening whilst the blue-haired Tracy was out running an errand of sorts for her partner. “Yes, of course, it will also lower the risk of you jeopardizing yourself and getting injured. That night when you fought and chased us seems like a long time ago now. I noticed that you seemed to not be too worried about injuring or putting yourself into harm’s way..” she paused and bit her lip for a moment before continuing. “I know that you didn’t know any better at the time and you were doing what you were programmed to do, but both Traci and I have come to care for you, we see you as our sister - gender isn’t something we focus on as you know. But we would be upset if you ended up injured or having some damaged components. You are if I am correct the only RK800 model left yes..?”

Connor was silent for a moment his led flashing yellow was he was processing everything Traci had said. It was true that he was at times a little too pro-active and Hank had on many occasions shouted and reprimanded him for rushing into danger and possibly causing some damage to his body - but it was hard to detract from something that was a part of him.  
“That is not entirely true, I am aware there are more of me but I am the only RK800 model that is currently in operation There would be no need for another..” he paused momentarily shifting into a more comfortable position on the sofa. “.. but I am aware of a location of a storage unit that was owned by Cyberlife. Elijah Kamski gave me the key and full access to it should the need for them arise.” he added before thinking back to what had happened after their meeting with Kamski.

Indeed after they had returned home when Amanda was removed. Markus had wasted no time in making sure, he knew who he belonged to. The RK200 was fiercely possessive when it came to him. He liked that and had voiced it afterward. which led to Markus worshipping every inch of him with his lips and hands and bringing to climax from touch stimulation alone. Afterward, in a blissful haze, he had run a diagnostics check to see just what had been done and if there had been any changes. There were many numerous ones, of course, quality of life changes and the location of somewhere that held spare parts and components for him and only accessible to him - and no one else aside from Elijah himself and he pulled himself from this musings to reply to Traci.

“I too have come to the conclusion that you care for me, and I feel the same as well. You are my friends and I am happy to have you as such. Although I do not see the resemblance between me and a puppy. I have heard you call me a "cute puppy” on occasion and have come to realize it is a term of endearment.“ He let out a cute pout when the red-haired Traci had giggled at him and responded in kind with a smile that lit up the entirety of her face. "Traci should be back in a moment with a little surprise from the both of us. Would it be alright if I gave you a hug..?” she asked softly. He was happy that even that he was comfortable around both Traci’s they had always asked before they hugged or touched him and he nodded and returned the hug which was becoming a less awkward and somewhat more natural and his eyes fell upon the figure of the blue-haired Traci who smiled at the both of them. It would seem neither of them had realized the other was back.

“Oh isn’t that a sight. I’m back and well we have something special for you, Connor. But you have to give me a hug also before you can get it…” And so Connor ended up being jointly hugged by the both of them. And when all of them gently pulled apart and settled down both of them sat on the floor in front of Connor and in unison the held out a large pink and white striped bag with Victoria’s Secret emblazoned on either side. Upon scanning the brand on the bag, it came up with the store it originated from. This was indeed without question the underwear he had brought up quite some time ago but had seemingly forgotten about.

“You asked about underwear at the start of this and so as congratulations for making so much progress the both of us decided to put our money together to get you a special something..“ Red-haired Traci said in her usual calm demeanor, something which he noticed was how she was with him. "We got you something which we thought was fitting to your overall aesthetic…” the blue-haired Traci told him as he took the bag and carefully placed it down before getting up off the sofa and sitting down on the floor with them also and pulling both of them into a hug which took both Traci’s by surprise.

Over the period of time he had spent with them both it had become a lot easier to be more tactile and open with them to a certain degree and they were content with giving him as much or as little space as was needed during everything. “Thank you. I like the both of you very much. You are my sisters and I see you as a family..” he told the both of them in an earnest tone. It still took him a moment to process the emotions of both Traci’s before they once more embraced him in a joint hug and he said his goodbyes promising to meet with them in a while - with news of how the mission went. Although he had a feeling they had seen beneath his ruse but had decided to not say anything and for that he was grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds the perfect time for Markus’ surprise and makes the necessary arrangements needed to make sure the “mission” is successful.

Connor a week or so prior had extensively looked over Markus’ appointments, there were a lot of meetings though and not that many breaks in-between which caused him to frown. He had wanted to have a date settled but now that he was as ready as he’d ever been, he would have to see when the next long weekend break was and he smiled when he fell upon a national holiday which started on a Friday and another on the following Monday. That gave him a whole four days in which to fully accomplish his mission, no his surprise for Markus - which sounded to him much better.

Once he had sorted that part out he still had a few other things to sort out also. Mainly with regards to the fact that during the long weekend he would not have time to check in on Hank and walking Sumo, which was something he enjoyed. And he had let Hank know once they had finished their shift.

“Lieutenant I will not be able to check on you this weekend. I have organized a surprise for Markus but I have made sure to prepare and ensure you have enough food to eat over this period..” he paused before re-adjusting his tie which had come a little loose and continuing.“..you haven’t been eating properly as of late and I do not want your health to decline. It going to be cold also so I made some soup also.”

“Jesus Connor, that’s too much but thank you. What kind of surprise? Planned something special..?” Hank asked in his usual gruff manner but Connor knew that was just how Hank was and underneath it all he was a big softie. He was pleased to note however that over the last few months under Connor’s watchful eye, Hank had become less destructive and took better care of himself and he knew that he was responsible for that.

“Yes, I spent some of my free time with the Traci’s from the Eden Club. They have been teaching me some things and given me advice which I think will make Markus- ”

Apparently, he had said a bit too much because Hank had nearly choked on his cup of coffee “Ugh no that’s too much information. Can you please try to…” Hank paused letting out what looked to be a grimace whether it be from the incident with the coffee or the fact he had once again been taken by surprise.“..just great now I’m picturing something I really didn’t want to envision..”

“Well, you did ask Lieutenant.,” he told Hank teasingly.

“Don’t give attitude kid. Now go on beat it, enjoy your weekend..” came Hank’s reply and with a nod of acknowledgment and a wave of goodbye he made his way out towards the exit of the precinct feeling excitement and anticipation thrumming through his processes.

Naturally, he had taken the quickest route back to the house Markus’ and he now co-habituated in. There had been a few changes in the decor and the odd furnishing but for the most part, everything was kept the same. He had also decided to have a pole installed in the studio because that was where Markus spent a lot of his time, as well as on the piano in the living area. The original compositions that were seemingly inspired by him, in Markus’ own words had been nothing short of breathtaking and wondrous. Connor it seems was the other’s muse.

The studio was perfect with the light that came in and the garden would serve as a nice backdrop but hopefully wouldn’t pull attention away from Connor but with what he was wearing, Connor anticipated that Markus’ eyes would remain wholly and solely on him. He had spent a lot of time trying to find the best space within Carl’s house. Markus when he talked about Carl, the human he saw as his father it only confirmed what Connor has already been sure of. It was because of Carl, that Markus was how he was today because of it and unlike a lot of their kind - had more humanity in him then perhaps most humans had. He could list to many words to describe Markus but if he chose his favorites it was that he was kind, patient and yet so strong and felt strongly in his beliefs and made sure to make that knows the entirety of the world.

But for all of Markus’ strengths there were weaknesses also and when it was just the two of them - there was another side he saw. A venerable one and it was the same for Connor also. But together they supported each other even during those darkest moments.

Markus and he had shared everything openly all of their memories openly which included the bad ones also. And on the nights Markus would wake up from his charging sleep cycle, the high-stress level causing his internal core processor to be at the point of overheating and grasping onto him tightly, reliving that moment he crawled himself from that pit of broken, dying and destroyed androids. Connor would silently hold Markus close and reassure him until the other had fallen back into his sleep charging cycle. Moments like those didn’t happen often but when they did Connor chose to make Markus forget any of that happened and in those moments he took control and asserted a quiet yet tender dominance over the other.  

 _< Good Evening Connor. Welcome, Home.> _the house security system greeted in a friendly manner as entered the house. It was something he hadn’t quite get got used but something that would _“come with time”_ as Markus had said. When the RK200 model had explained it was installed by Carl and was something of a comfort he had understood, why Markus had kept it. He out of interest had looked up the specifics of the system and found that it was a very impressive one, with many features that although weren’t needed for two androids - would have nevertheless been perfect for Carl and was why this particular system was chosen.

With the front door closing behind him he made his way upstairs and towards the direction of their bedroom. He had kept the gift from the Traci’s safely hidden away, it was unlikely that Markus would have found it but Connor didn’t want to have his planned surprise ruined. Pulling out an inconspicuous box he let out a soft hum of contentment and carefully laid out the entire ensemble out on their bed he smiled they had chosen something perfect. It did indeed fit his aesthetic, the striped stockings were something he hadn’t thought of as attractive on him but he trusted that his sisters knew what worked and he had trust in their choice, they had done nothing to warrant anything to negate that after all.

The heels he decided also fit beautifully and with the help both Traci’s had given him, he was now walked like he was born to wear them and they did indeed give the illusion of a longer leg. An odd analogy but Connor decided it was an apt way to describe how he looked. The little hat that finished the ensemble was something that completed the look. It was very similar to his RK800 suit and he found that comforting. Smiling at that thought he sat down in front of the mirror thankful for the dressing table that was there and carefully laid out everything he would need to ensure the entirety of him was flawless. And that began with the process of gluing his eyebrows down and the numerous steps that came with it before he could start on making his eyes _“pop”._

When he was happy with his finished look which he had to admit made him look stunning. The silver highlights the Traci’s had suggested really did bring out his cheekbones. His hair he decided was to left natural and he had thought about wearing a wig but had decided that he preferred to have his own, he put the lingerie on and found that it felt nice against his synthetic skin. And taking one final look at himself he decided he was ready and checked the time, yes Markus would be home shortly and he wondered just sort of reaction he would garner from the older prototype model as he confidently made his way down the wooden spiral stairs and into the studio.

“When Markus comes home make play Angel by Massive Attack and make sure the lighting is low and sensual..” he said addressing the house’s system which responded to him almost immediately.

_< Okay I will play that song. Lighting has been adjusted accordingly and Markus will arrive in three minutes approximately.>  
_

“Thank you,” he said before taking a deep breath into his synthetic lungs and letting out a deep breath out and took a moment to let everything fall away as he comfortably wrapped his hand around the pole and twirled with graceful fluidity, ignoring the feeling of butterflies inside of him. Soon very soon Markus would be home…

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire part is Markus’ POV entirely. Very little spoken but mentions of previous events in earlier parts of 001.

The Revolution he had led peacefully for their freedom had been a success and he was sure that his father Carl would be proud of how it had come about. There were times where he could have resorted to violence and pushing their agenda in a direction that would only incite more anger and resentment from the humans. The peaceful protests and rallies had done wonders in gaining the support of the public around the world and indeed with the US. The Humans had agreed to their requests but it would take a while until things were truly on an even footing with both humans and androids alike. But now that it was over - there was still so much to do.

Connor, of course, had been a vital part of ensuring it was a success and even though the chances of the RK800 model succeeding had been extremely slim and he had to push aside the worry he felt when the brunette quietly slipped from the church, they had sought solace at after Jericho was destroyed. The now ex-deviant hunter was someone he had gotten very attached too even though he had not known him for very long.

When they had first met face to face, it had been tense and exhilarating but he could already see that even if the chocolate-eyed beauty hadn’t realized he was a deviant but had had instantly seen it. He was also aware that two Traci’s had told him that RK800 had let them both go when he could have shot the both of them. And also that brief moment when he had touched him in the church before their final act of protest and last chance to succeed, he had felt that underneath all of Cyberlife’s programming and his training, there was still a part of him that was calling out and asking to be freed. And Markus had silently promised he would do just that.

Working in close proximity with RK800 had been a little awkward at first, but seeing all of those little ticks and mannerisms, those little nuances and the endearing way he was blissfully oblivious and naive to things that for the rest of them, was something normal and in their routine and programming. Connor was different just like he was, of that Markus was certain. He was aware that there was discomfort from the rest of the main Jericho members but he was happy to say that things had progressed - with him being the buffer to a point where everything was good. Thankfully all of them had been patient and were aware that unlike how easy it was for them - due to everything that happened with Connor he would take a longer amount of time to fully adjust and be comfortable with everything.

It had only seemed natural for Markus to ask Connor to move in with him and he had been pleasantly surprised when Connor had agreed. Their relationship of a working partnership and cautious friendship had become something he now coveted greedily. The need and want to be possessive of someone or indeed someone had never been of much interest to Markus - there was always something to do. Their cause had been a success but there was still a lot to do and romance wasn’t something he had anticipated or expected. He had tried with North but it was clear - they were much too different and decided it was best to just remain friends. There was no animosity between them and she seemed happy when he had told her that he felt more for RK800 then just a friend. And it had been pretty obvious to everyone that was the case, except to both Connor and he.

When the topic of Amanda and Cyberlife had been brought up one evening the slither of unease and concern that gnawed him. Learning that the Connor, whom he had grown attached to and asked to move in with him - had been so close to almost killing him but had managed to find the way out left by their creator - who had let him know about it, apparently when the human Lieutenant with, whom he had gone with to visit Kamski. Later Markus had come to learn that his name was Hank and that Connor saw the other in the same way he saw Carl. Except the dynamics had been startlingly different.

Upon hearing that there had been a way out made programmed into Connor’s core central system, that was when he had made the decision that they both go seek their creator out and ask that whatever was left of that program. That was more like a virus and should have been made in the first place. The fact Connor was being controlled was something that made him feel such anger and the urge to do something violent because of it - mainly at Cyberlife itself as a whole. That had been incredibly hard to put aside but nevertheless, he had done so.

Chloe visiting that afternoon was had still left him feeling uneasy but Connor was right in saying they should keep her in good standing because it would lead to them getting help, which they needed in helping Connor move on and be fully free of Cyberlife’s invisible hold/. And once again for some inexplicable reason, Markus had seen red seeing his slender and adorable brunette openly reaching out to Chloe’s offered arm. It wasn’t anything sexual or a cause for alarm but the need to claim Connor after seeing that - was something he had immediately done when she had left them both. Neither of them had managed to get any more work done, after the second round, that ended up with Connor buried deep inside of him.

Visiting their Kamski was something that Markus had not enjoyed and perhaps was due to the fact Connor seemed to have their creator in high standing. He wasn’t jealous, no of course that that was ridiculous. Well maybe he was a little but he wouldn’t let that jeopardize the reason they were here. This was for Connor, this was the final step in fully freeing the RK800 he had come to love. He was suspicious and wary of course, even when Connor had reassured him that everything would be alright but the animosity he felt wasn’t something he had been able to casually put aside. He did his best not to think too much about what had needed to be done and Markus had been there to see if all of course, even though he had fallen into a restful sleep - which struck him as odd but Elijah has been right he had been tired.

And then he had once more been pushed into the myriad of responsibilities that he and the others of Jericho were responsible for. Such as settling in new androids that came into the city every day, into buildings that had been abandoned by the humans. Many had left and Detroit was now theirs. He had accepted help from the other states of course with regards to creating buildings and converting a lot of the buildings and storehouses that had belonged to Cyberlife into safe havens and several clinics with everything that was needed for repairs and spare components. And naturally, Connor had been there right beside him to help out when he could. He still worked for the DPD also and as such split his time where possible and he was thankful that the incidents and altercations that the DPD and to deal with weren’t that dangerous and would not be much risk to the RK800. Connor’s habit of going headfirst into dangerous situations in a cold, calculated and analytical way was in some ways a blessing and a curse. But thankfully Connor had somewhere he could go to should the need arise if he did get damaged or injured.

The time they did spent together. They had a connection not only when they touched but also when he was close enough to Connor that they mentally spoke to each other in privacy, something they had both stumbled upon purely by accident one evening.  It was nice to have that intimacy with someone and to be able to voice his doubts and have someone listen and help share his burdens. Having all of the responsibilities, when it came to making sure they got everything they had asked. They were free yes and making steady progress but there were still some areas that needed to be pushed upon. It was sometimes very overwhelming and in those moments Connor was there to ground him. Simon, Josh, and North had helped too - but it was the ex-deviant hunter that made it easier. They were equals in many respect and he wasn’t sure if Connor was aware of just how highly he was thought of - regardless of his prior history.

RK800 wasn’t like other androids of that Markus was sure of. There was something different about him just like he was - both of them stood out but for different reasons. It had taken a lot of time for Connor to become comfortable with everything that came with being deviant, to be almost human and experience things such as cold and warmth, pain and anguish, scared and afraid. These were things that Carl had taught him, caring for the older man was something he never regretted. His only regret was that Connor never got to meet the one human he considered his father and who had seen him as a son.

He had noticed a subtle change in Connor as of late, it was the subtle things at first. The brunette had started to touch things more, various objects around him and of course he was aware of Connor’s habit of putting his fingers into everything and analyzing it with his tongue and he did wonder sometimes if that had been done on purpose by their creator to see how those actions affected both humans and androids alike.  It was also something Markus enjoyed when that tongue was on him and he bit back a groan at that thought. Connor in an innocent and yet terribly alluring and enrapturing like this and he felt the need and want to paint the other like this and committed it to memory.

Those adorable scattered freckles that were a trail down to smooth soft collarbones and that…shaking his head he let out a tired sigh. Clearly, he wouldn’t be getting any more work done not with all these distractions and so he decided to head home and hopefully he would Connor there.

Markus took the scenic route home, walking was something he enjoyed it helped clear his head and was relaxing in a way, it helped him unwind but knowing that Connor would be in their home, no doubt waiting for him or working on some case for the DPD - just knowing he would be there was reassuring and filled him with happiness. And the lights were on in the house as he approached it and when he was greeted by a song playing and not the usual welcome from the home’s system he furrowed his brow and as the door closed behind him he made his way into the hallway and into the dining room and lounge area and into the painting room where the music was coming from and he could feel through their connection Connor inside it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus gets his surprise, Connor finds his inner slutty side and the smut ensues.

When the music started to play Connor took a steadying deep breath and through their bonded connection he felt apprehension and curiosity filtering through it and that was good, it meant that all of the work he had done to lead up to this point would be worth it. The song and its beat were very hypnotic and the brunette found himself having grown rather fond of it and so when he heard Markus enter their studio he began the start of his routine, slow and sensual and meeting those gorgeous heterochromatic eyes.

Markus felt himself drawn into the studio, he was aware that Connor already home and perhaps had been for some time but a song, such as the one now filtering through the house was something his audio sensors had picked up on the fact it wasn’t a normal song and for whatever reason it had been chosen it was something that clearly the RK800 liked. But all of his thought processes came to a standstill and he felt himself stutter and choke in shock at what he had happened upon entering his studio where Connor was and the song now it made sense as to why.

Connor was dressed in something he hadn’t ever expected or fathomed the other wearing. Those lovely lithe legs in gorgeous heels, with elegantly striped stocking and a black lace bodysuit and a coy smile on the ex-deviant hunter’s face as he effortlessly danced and writhed against the pole. His body moving perfectly and harmoniously with the beat of the song and all he could do was watch enraptured as the lovely brunette he’d come to care deeply, that enticing form of the RK800 fluidly going into poses which only served to make his dual colored eyes wander, greedily taking in everything in front of him. And fuck, did Connor have makeup on? That only seemed to make him more enticing and he let out a groan and managed to somehow, with great difficulty lessen the space between them when the other spoke, in a husky timbre that drove him wild and sent all of his processes into overloading in a good way.

“Welcome home Markus…” the brunette said in a soft, sultry voice. “I missed you terribly…” he added before sliding down the pole and close enough for Markus hands to trail and wander along his striped stocking clad legs _._ “Connor..I..huh…what are you fuck that’s hot…” was all Markus could say clearly he wasn’t capable of saying much, no doubt still struggling to process all of this. And Connor let his eyes closed as he let Markus’ hands wander, those fingertips which were capable of so much caressing his lean powerful and yet beautiful legs, clad in the lace which caused him to let out a breathy moan of want and a shiver of arousal to go through the entirety of his being.  

“You did all this for me…..gods you are beautiful. I can’t.. you.. - ” Markus was cut off when Connor pressed his lips to his, reaching out and using one hand to cup his face, as the other stayed firmly gripping the metal poke. He let out a groan and bit into the softness of Connor’s lips before lifting Connor up with relative ease causing the other to let go of the pole fully now and wrap around him before grinding against him which almost made Markus drop the other, but he managed to find his footing. And took a moment to let his hands wander the wonderful, form of RK800 clad in lingerie which only served to highlight all of Connor’s perfect - and he let out a wicked grin as the brunette wound his legs around his hips.

 _“_ Of course I did it for you, Markus. I wanted to surprise you and I think I accomplished my mission,” he replied in a happy and content manner and he nuzzled his face into the bronzed skin of his partner and lover and groaned as the synthetic skin slid away and the contact between them was magnetic and euphoric.   _“Why don’t you go sit down and I’ll finish this dance..”_ the brunette said and waiting as Markus eased him down, this heels touching the floor as the RK200 acquiesced  to his request, and he let his eyelids lower coyly before brown eyes met bi-colored ones and he gently guided Markus to a nearby stool - one which Markus would usually use when painting.

“I want to feel how much you like seeing me like this..” he said coyly as he licked those prettily glossed lips and gave him a wink just made Markus powerless and only respond with a nod. And when the song played once again he made his way over to Markus, it was exhilarating this feeling of seeing Markus in a state of shock, disbelief, and arousal. The Traci’s had told him that this was something that could happen but to see it happening to the person he had come to care a great deal for it made him proud.

And with another lick of his lips, which immediately drew the gaze of Markus he took the momentary distraction to roughly spread Markus’ legs and met the heated gaze of his partner never breaking eye contact with the other, before chastely leaning in to place a soft kiss against Markus’ lips and gracefully turning around so his back was facing Markus giving him an ample view of his slender and powerful form clad in the black lace of the bodysuit that clung to his slightly damp skin and he let his eyes flutter closed as he felt those hands brush against his hips and sides as he moved up and down in a sensual manner, making sure to occasionally grind down against Markus’ heavily aroused length, that was straining in the pants the other was wearing. RK200 might have been an older model but he was equipped with parts which although weren’t necessary were still included and he found himself thankful for that.

Markus, he knew held nor real love for their creator but he had seen fit to gift them both with fully functioning genitals when they had been created.  And there was a part of him that knew it was most likely done so on purpose. Nevertheless he pushed that thought aside and continued to dance enjoying the breathy moans and when he felt lips press against the small of his back he shivered in pleasure and turned around to cup Markus’ face and lean in for a deeper, more meaningful kiss as the song changed its pace a little and the vocals kicked in and he ground down against the other’s length, in an enticing and erotic manner as his hips moved sensually.

After a while, both of them pulled away from each other breathless, pupils heavily dilated the air between them was heavy and palpable with desire. Connor let out a surprised gasp as Markus wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up easily whilst addressing him in a husky, clearly very aroused tone as he was thrown over Markus’ shoulder and let out a pleasured moan mixed with a hiss as Markus bit into the firm, roundness of his ass. “I am going to mark every inch of you, Connor by the end of it I will have you screaming my name as you ride my cock like your life depends on it..”

And well yes, of course, Markus was correct in what he said. But it was the same for Connor when it came to Markus. “It is the same for me. But I would like for you worship me, with your lips, your hands and your phallus…” he replied in an endearing and slightly demanding manner which made a handsome smirk form on Markus’ gorgeous face. “Well then I shan’t deny you since you asked so nicely..” came the reply as he was carried towards the direction of the pole and it took a moment for him to find his balance as he was put down and playfully pouted at Markus.

“I’m going to fuck you against the pole first since you went to all the trouble of installing it we should make use of it hmm..?” was all the RK200 had said before distracting Connor with a kiss and maneuvering them so that the sexy brunette was pressed against the pole. “Turn around for me love and spread those delicious legs of yours..” Markus demanded a low husky voice which Connor immediately obeyed and he had to grip hard onto the pole with both his hands as Markus tore away the delicate lacing that accented and covered his delicate and delicious posterior as his partner had knelt down and spread open his cheeks with one hand to reveal that tight, puckered hole and with no warning began to tease him open with his tongue, biting and letting out groans of pleasure as Markus’ other free hand reached around and began stroking Connor’s aroused length with was leaking pre-jelling agent.

This current position Markus found himself, fucking the ex deviant-hunter with his tongue and enjoying the noises of pleasure that came from the remarkable and stunning brunette - this was something he had wanted to do for a while now and at hearing Connor cry out his name loudly he grinned before reaching down and freeing his engorged arousal and biting hard into each cheek of those firm, wonderful globes and using the fluid that Connor had leaked to lubricate his length and roughly thrusting into the brunette in one hard thrust.

 “F-fuck…, nngh M-Markus…ah…want - ”

Connor felt himself lose his grip slightly as Markus’ thrusts quickened in pace, causing him to end up chest pressed against the pole, ass angled out and a bruising grip on either side of his hips. ra9 the things Markus did to him and make him felt - it was something he would truly never tire of.

“I know love, I’ve got you just give in to let me hear that wonderful voices of yours..” thrust “scream” thrust “my” thrust “name..”

Connor felt himself slipping delirious and overt stimulated by pleasure, the feel of Markus’ tongue pushing and penetrating him felt dirty and that only served to make him want it more. This was something more primal between them right now and although he was a little upset that his ensemble had been ruined he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

Markus biting into his shoulder pulled him from his thought processes and a shiver of wracked through him as RK200’s angling of them had found that spot inside of him - that made his visual and mental processing explode like he could see the stars.

“I-I’m close..” he managed to stammer out ..“come inside and on me please..I, want to feel all of it..” he continued letting out a mewl of pleasure and gripped painfully as best he could against the pole, he was being driven against. And he greedily began meeting those hard, eager thrusts pushing back and driving Markus as deep as was possible and as he felt his climax approaching naturally his body tightened around Markus’ length driving the other to reach his peak also…

“Mmm I’ll give it all to your love. Fill you up so good and come all over that beautiful back and ass of yours.." you know you look so good when my release is leaking out your ass and trailing down your legs..but I’ll paint you with it..” he said with a few, longer harder thrusts and releasing inside of Connor before pulling out his still hardened length and stroking himself, those white droplets of his essence dirtying the black lace of Connor’s bodysuit.

“Connor love turn around for me, let me see that gorgeous face of yours. I’m going to come on there also…”

Dizzy and lightheaded from his orgasm, more than one he realized having which had only made the one he’d just had more intense and hearing that Markus wanted to mark him on his face too. Yes, he wanted that. And so he gracelessly turned around doing his best to maintain his balance and falling to his knees and opening his mouth as Markus trailed the tip of his erect penis along his bottom lip, before stroking himself again and letting the last of his release spill onto Connor’s face, and it was such a sight. Connor was his, a living canvas painted with his very being and he felt a thrill at knowing that - this, all of this beautiful android was his.

Gently he caressed Connor’s face smearing his release over that synthetic skin which bled away as the white of their bodies connected and both of them shared and basked at this moment before once again Markus was taken by surprise, as Connor’s tongue licked his hand sensuously. Markus raised an eyebrow and chuckled, that was certainly something new. Whatever and whoever had helped Connor and these new change’s he was seeing - he would have to thank them in person.

 _“I like having your cum on my face Markus..”_ the brunette said startling him and he let out a low groan.

 _“I’m going to punish you for that..”_ he said with a smirk before scooping up Connor and carrying him bridal style, causing one of those sexy heels to slip off and the other resting haphazardly on the other foot as they made their way through the living area and into the hallway and up the stairs.

“You can try Markus but I will tell you to know, you won’t succeed. I’ll make sure of it, I know all of your -”

Neither of them made it to the bedroom or the shower that night, instead, they had woken up a tangle of limbs on the stairs, clothes littering the area around them messily. This moment was theirs and no one would take that away from them.


End file.
